


Flower Shop

by kryptonitekaspar



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flower Child Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Punk Zayn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitekaspar/pseuds/kryptonitekaspar
Summary: Zayn and Harry fuck at the flower shop Harry works at





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and give it all the love! 
> 
> If you like also check out my smut blog on tumblr smutty-paradisee.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks! - Kaspar

Zayn and Harry have tried a lot of things in their relationship. And they truly have tried A LOT of things. Some of it were so embarrassing Harry couldn't bear to even bring it up to any of his friends, and especially not his family. He would die if his family would know how kinky the sex between them was.

Back to the point

They have tried many things but one day when Zayn came to meet his boyfriend something came up that made Harry very hesitant.

"You...You what?" He asked as he stood behind the counter that separated him and his tattoo covered boyfriend. Zayn hums and reaches his hand across the table to move a stray lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear.

“You heard me Harry…” He said with a soft hum before he leaned in closer. “I wanna fuck you...right in this shop…” He whispers close to his ear. Harry thought he said that. His mind screamed no don’t do this, but his hardening member made him think otherwise. He bites his lip and stares into Zayn’s eyes unsure.

“Zayn I don’t…” He begins but Zayn ignores him and goes straight to the door where the “Yes, We’re Open.” sign stood and he flipped it to the other side saying “Sorry, We’re Closed.” He groans out and Harry can feel the smirk on the man’s face, even though he was faced away from him.

“Those groans you are making...tell me otherwise.” He said turning back to him. Harry bites his lip and he looks to the clock.

“You have an hour...my boss comes back at 3...I can’t risk being caught Zee.” He said. Zayn smirked before he took that chance to go behind the counter. He takes a hold of Harry’s hand and he turns him so Zayn’s hard on pushes against Harry’s bum. He groans feeling Zayn already so hard.

“That just makes this whole thing even more exciting…” He said as he leaned into his ear. He kissed along his neck and his shoulder. The feeling making Harry’s head lean back the slightest. “That exciting feeling of someone possibly walking in...on us while we are in the middle of a good fuck…” He purrs, Harry’s senses were tingling more and more making Harry whimper and whine. “I know you want it Harry...the question is...why haven’t you asked for it yet…”

Harry opened his eyes and he quickly realized what he is supposed to do. “Please…”

“Please what?” Zayn asked gruffly and gripped onto his hips

“Please fuck me sir…” He whined out desperately and Zayn chuckles before turning him around, barely getting to look straight into the green eyes before getting him on his knees.

“You know what to do…” He said staring down at him expectantly as he ran a hand through the boy’s curly hair that had some daisies pinned into it. Harry whines out before he reaches out and he unzips the man’s skin tight pants and slides them down along with his boxers, allowing his hard cock to bounce out. Harry groans out and he leans in kitten licking at the tip. Harry feels the grip on his hair tighten. “Don’t be a tease…”

Harry mutters an apology before he begins to take him in. Harry had an amazing ability to contain his gag reflex. So when Zayn loses his patience and he pushes Harry forcefully down on his cock Harry only gags, but in surprise. He recovers quickly and lets the man fuck his throat. It’s rough but that’s how the two want it. Harry makes wet sounds at each thrust while he stared up at Zayn as he used him. Zayn then pulled back and he groaned, trying to hold back any chance at cumming, so he pulls Harry up to his feet. “Strip…” He commands

Harry whines at how deep Zayn’s voice got, but he continues and listens to his command as he pulls of his apron. He unbuttons his pink button up and then got to his pants while he stared at Zayn. Zayn wasn’t staring back at him, but instead it raked over Harry’s body. Harry had no clue why he had any fascination in the pale lanky body that was his own. It was nothing extravagant, there was no muscle tone and then there was that little tummy he has. He pulls his boxers down and stares shyly up at Zayn.

Zayn looks to Harry’s eyes for a second before he reaches down and grasps Harry in his hand. Harry feels his knees almost buckle at that. “Zee…” He whines out but he shushes him by placing his finger on his lips making him whine out.

“We can’t be making too much noise Haz...people may hear us…” He said with a hum as he ran a hand through the delicate boy’s flower filled hair. He kisses his cheek and then moves down to his jaw tracing the outline of it with kisses. Harry closes his eyes and submissively tilts his head to the side. “I want you to bend over that counter.” Zayn whispered. Harry nodded quickly and scrambled to the countertop bending over.

Zayn growled at the sight before he slapped the boy’s left cheek quickly. “Look at you...so desperate...for something that you were so against only ten minutes ago…” He said kissing down his back and going down to his bum. He hums and spreads his cheeks seeing the tight dusty pink hole, almost puckering at him. It looked as if it was beckoning for him to come forth and take him. Zayn chuckles before licking a fat stripe up his hole making the curly headed lad gasp. Zayn chuckles a little before going once more before he began prodding and trying to push past the tight ring of muscle

It didn’t take long for Harry to relax and for him to stretch to have Zayn slip past. When he did the tongue began to explore almost as if it was on a mission to find something. Both Harry and Zayn knew with just his tongue there was no way he could find what he had been looking for. But after a while Zayn had taken a different approach so maybe then, Zayn could get to that thing.

He stood up and pulled Harry’s hair making his head tilt back. “Suck.” He said pushing his fingers at Harry’s plump lips. Harry whines but doesn’t refuse as he sucks greedily on the man’s tattooed hand and manages to look the man in the eye. Zayn groaned in the back of his throat at how innocent Harry looked, but Zayn knew he wasn’t innocent.

With the stuff they did together, Harry was anything but innocent.

He was a little minx.

Zayn let go of Harry’s hair and pushed him back in the same position. “Will be all the lube you’ll get boy...you hear me?” He asked. Harry nods and Zayn smiles at him before spreading his cheeks once more before he took his pointer finger and tracing his rim. It amused the tattooed lad seeing how the hole clenched and he knew Harry loved it, this was just how he reacted. With one more touch he pushed his finger against the rim before it finally let him slide in. Harry gasps and he tilts his head back as Zayn slowly thrusts his finger back and forth until he was able to thrust in two, then three. It didn’t take long, because Harry wanted this desperately, so he would do what he could to get it there.

Zayn eventually stands up and he comes up behind Harry, he doesn’t slide his cock in yet, but instead he rubs his cock between his cheeks. “Such a good boy for me...taking me at your work...anybody could come up to that door right now and peek inside. They could peek inside and try to see if you are open...but instead they’ll see me fucking you against this counter…” Zayn said against his ear as he continued with his cock rubbing up and down.

Harry doesn’t reply, but instead moaning desperately. Zayn smirks a little before kissing his shoulders a couple times. “Ya ready baby?” He asked and Harry nods desperately. Zayn smirked before he guided his cock slowly to his hole. Slowly, but swiftly he pushes in and makes Harry closed his eyes and groaned out.

Zayn smirks as he reaches up and grasps his hair once again as he slowly brings his hips back and thrusted forward. Slowly the rhythm developed and Harry was silent as he was in so much ecstasy right now. “So tight baby boy…” He said with a low hum as he continued thrusting in and out eventually getting Harry to make some sort of noise. Soft little “uhs” or “ohs” were heard and it made Zayn chuckle

“You know how pretty you look with your hair filled with these daisies, or whatever flower you want...it compliments ya…” He purrs

“Thank...you…” Harry moans out as he leans his naked torso against the counter. “I’m…”

“Don’t think about cumming...not until I cum.” He growls to him as he takes his hands and grip Harry’s shoulders, using it to thrust in faster making Harry gasp out in surprise and bit his lip. It was silent, excluding the sound of skin slapping and soft tiny huffs coming from Harry.

Zayn felt it near quicker and quicker and he fought every urge to let it go right there. He wanted it to draw on, just for the fact that Harry won’t cum, but it was nearly impossible. So with a growl he pulled Harry up against his chest and he slowly thrusted deep into him. Zayn rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder and watched his facial expression as he worked in and out of him. “Got me so close already my love...so perfect you know that right?” He said kissing along his cheek and his jaw. He reaches down and he strokes Harry’s hardened cock.

Harry whines and he tilts his head back. “Zee...please…” He whined out with his eyes closed. Zayn chuckles and kisses his cheek once more.

“Don’t worry baby it’s coming very soon.” He said before he chased his orgasm quickly by roughly fucking into Harry. In seconds Harry groans feeling Zayn release into him. Harry gasps and Zayn grips onto Harry tighter, signaling him he can come. Harry does and he almost falls limp, but Zayn has a strong grip on him.

“You did so good baby…” Zayn cooed as he kisses Harry’s sweaty head. Harry smiles back to him and turns to him before hugging him tightly. “We need to do this more often, because that was amazing.”

Despite what Harry thought earlier, he definitely had different thoughts now. “I would love to...just not when my boss is around.” He said smirking a little showing off his dimples. Zayn smirks at him

  
“Of course. My sweet little flower boy.”


End file.
